


their shared timeline

by svftstan



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 98 line are best friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Choi Chanhee-centric, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, Lee Juyeon-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Slice of Life, Soulmates, younghoon is a little mean but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svftstan/pseuds/svftstan
Summary: the story of juyeon and chanhee, how they found out they were soulmates and how they learned about the meaning, together.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Mention Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo, Mentioned Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Past Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, past Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	their shared timeline

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read my changlix(stray kids) soulmates au, it basically that universe but a different group and a completely different story.

Luck, Juyeon hated that word. Ever since birth he had never been all too lucky, whether it was small mishaps like dropping and shattering a glass or something big like when he’d been run over by a car at the age of sixteen. Despite all of this bad luck, Juyeon would easily call himself the luckiest person in the world whenever he looked at his fiancé and soulmate, Choi Chanhee. 

  
  


. . .

  
  


Their timeline was an odd one but at least it was shared together. 

They met when they were six and both of them were attending the summer camp which their local church held every summer holiday, both being forced to attend for their own reason. Juyeon’s mother had taken more work for reasons he didn’t know and no one was home to take care of him so he was being forced to attend, Chanhee’s family were religious and volunteered at the church which meant helping for this event so Chanhee had to go as well. Their mothers knew each other but only in passing, they had a mutual friend so they were close enough that they could stop and chat about the weather or their weekends but they weren’t close enough to actually have each other's numbers and discuss meeting outside of the regular school run. It was Juyeon’s first time at the summer camp so Chanhee’s mother decided it was a perfect idea to offer her own son as a buddy for the older boy. Chanhee was not too pleased about it, immediately complaining how he wanted to pair with his friend Kevin and not this beanpole of a child — “oh my god, get over it Ju, it was twenty years ago.” — but Chanhee’s mother didn’t listen and quickly shoved him towards the other child. 

Although they were forced to spend most of their summer together, the two got along surprisingly well. Juyeon got to meet the infamous Kevin as well as another friend of Chanhee’s called Changmin and what was known as the three musketeers, oddly enough became four. 

The boys actually didn’t discover they were soulmates until the end of the camp when they were doing an activity and painting teapots to take home to their families, this was also the year where they were all banned from ever sitting as a group of four ever again. It had started when Changmin had accidentally flicked black paint of Chanhee’s pink skinny jeans which his mother had gotten him only a week before, instead of crying about it like any normal six year old, he instead decided to dump a cup of paint water on Changmin’s head which had also splashed on Kevin which quickly caused world war three to break out. The fight had only stopped after Kevin had accidentally gotten paint on Juyeon’s piece and the young boy had begun to cry, the helpers finally stepping in since they hadn’t wanted to get paint on themselves before as the quickly pulled Juyeon to the bathroom to clean him up and calm him down, Chanhee following quickly behind and grumbling about how he should end his friendship with Kevin altogether as though he wasn’t the one that had started the fight in the first place. 

They’d discovered it in the bathroom when the helpers were in a desperate attempt to tidy the paint off Juyeon’s face and arms and soothe his cries. Chanhee was yammering about how mean Kevin was and it had honestly made Juyeon chuckle through his tears and snotty nose. The poor helper who had been eager to get out of there was shocked to find that the paint on his face wasn’t coming off no matter how hard they rubbed, when they’d looked around for something easier to use to clean him, they’d noticed that Chanhee had the same colour and shape of paint mark of his face. 

Regrettably, their parents had the pleasure of awkwardly explaining what a soulmate was and how they were soulmates and that was the first time Juyeon had ever learnt of the word, in his living room rather than in his science class or his sex education class at school where soulmates were normally explained. 

  
  


. . .

When Juyeon grew up, he matured and began learning how amazing it was that he’d even met his soulmate especially at such a young age. He quickly became fascinated by the idea of soulmates and researched them as often as he could, he found out that people often wasted their life’s searching for their soulmate and would still never get to meet them. Juyeon slowly became happy because not only was he lucky enough to meet his soulmate, it was his best friend and someone that made Juyeon feel safe. 

Growing up as a pair was hard because they learnt everything together, they would never truly know if they actually loved each other romantically because they would be together from such a young age and unable to experience anything else. They’d made an agreement one night during a sleepover at Changmin’s that they would stay as friends until they understood the difference between a platonic soulmate and a romantic one. 

  
  


. . .

  
  


Aged fifteen was how old Juyeon was when he first decided to mess with Chanhee, the truth is that he was jealous that Chanhee had ditched their planned ahead adventure to the four musketeers “treehouse” — it wasn’t a treehouse, it was a few dirty mattress’ under a sheet of metal which they’d stolen from the supply yard just down the road and this was thrown over a few tree branches and the concrete wall which was beside it so the mattresses would not get wet whenever it rained and with that became their hideout which the four boys shared — to go have ice cream with his new friend, Sunwoo. It was common knowledge in their class that a boy from the year below had a massive crush on his math tutor, Choi Chanhee, Kevin had apparently been told by one of Sunwoo’s closest friends, Eric, and Sunwoo had actually confirmed it when Chanhee had asked him to his face. Juyeon knew his soulmate was pretty and everyone knew that he’d eventually get over puberty and grow into his features to the point he would be gorgeous, when he finally treated his acne on his forehead and got over the stage of his voice cracking every five seconds, he’d have people falling to their knees simply because of his looks. 

Juyeon had realised his feelings already on Chanhee’s fifteenth birthday. The four wanted a way to celebrate so they’d stolen each of their parents liquor and hid it in black plastic bags before taking it over to their hideout where they’d drunk themselves silly, their parents had found out and all of them had been grounded for a month with restricted TV and internet time but Juyeon didn’t care. All he could think about was Chanhee leaning against him as they sat against the concrete wall, the two too distracted with each other that they forgot about the other two idiots that were currently inspecting a shedding of a snake skin they’d found. He remembers Chanhee whispering sweet nothings into his ear and leaving a light kiss on his cold cheek with his slightly cracked and dry lips. 

Writing “give me attention” in large permanent black ink on the back of his hand was definitely childish and he would regret it in the shower later when trying to wipe the ink off but it was not unreasonable. Drawing a star on his chin over the place where he’d memorised seeing one of Chanhee’s spots was definitely mean but not out of hand. Writing “he doesn’t like you back” on his cheek in the same permanent ink was maybe a step too far. 

Chanhee had come round later that day and pushed Juyeon over like a bulldozer, yelling about how he was such a horrible human being and he can’t do that to the people Chanhee is seeing even if he is his soulmate. Juyeon had realised that his playful actions were definitely too far after Chanhee had begun giving him the silent treatment for almost two weeks and only communicating with him through Changmin or Kevin when absolutely necessary. Scrubbing the permanent ink off definitely hurt more than it would have originally since he was forced to apologise to Sunwoo if he ever wished for Chanhee to speak to him again but when Sunwoo began denying his feelings for the older male after the incident, he couldn’t help but feel that he did succeed even if it was painfully. 

  
  


. . .

  
  


The attention Chanhee attracted got worse as he got older. His acne quickly disappeared, his voice became light and airy and sounded like someone you would want to sing you a lullaby or read you a book, he started dying his hair to lighter colours which only attracted more attention and made his eyes sparkle and he’d lost his puppy fat a lot earlier than most kids and Juyeon’s crush had eventually developed ten times more but fearfully, so had everyone else’s. 

By the age of sixteen, the four boys started attending the same community college which was a few towns over from their own. If anyone ever told their parents how they’d once been late to college because they’d been kicked off their train by the station guards for being far too noisy in the quiet zone section of the train, they’d definitely be grounded for a month once again. A new town brought new people as they went from their cute group of four to a larger group of twelve, eventually including Sunwoo and Eric but Juyeon no longer needed to feel threatened since he was dating his other friend, Haknyeon. With college came fake IDs, sneaking out to attend parties and their first relationships. 

It was excruciating to watch Chanhee be welcomed into the world of relationships when it wasn’t with him. One of their new close friends, Younghoon, had taken a major liking to his soulmate but he couldn’t really say anything against it when he’d never bothered to tell Chanhee his feelings in the first place. 

Younghoon and Chanhee were actually a very beautiful couple both in their overall look but also in the way they treated each other and if Juyeon wasn’t Chanhee’s soulmate, he’d believe the two were soulmates instead. The dark brown haired male still sometimes made childish remarks or drew silly little drawings on his face in hopes that Younghoon would think his boyfriend was ugly but even he knew that was impossible and for once, he never took his words too far. Younghoon knew that he was Chanhee’s soulmate after the younger male had told him so but it was common knowledge in their whole group even though some of their friends doubted it because they were still only friends but Younghoon didn’t mind, he was gentleman enough to ask Juyeon’s permission to date him and even if Chanhee had screamed that he didn’t need anyone’s permission except his own, he’d also given Juyeon the largest puppy dog eyes. Juyeon was extremely tempted to say no, have his last final act of selfishness but as he watched Chanhee’s desperate eyes and remembered how happy he always was around the taller male, he knew he needed to make this decision as his best friend rather than his soulmate which meant he reluctantly agreed. They’d seemed like the perfect couple and Younghoon had promised to never leave, even if his soulmate came along but Chanhee had the bubbling feeling after those words and it all soon came crashing down. 

  
  


. . .

  
  


Sangyeon had a large house party for his older brother's surprise birthday party and naturally, they’d all been invited. Chanhee unfortunately couldn’t attend because he had to go overseas for a distant relatives funeral and Juyeon originally planned to go with him but realised at last minute that his passport was out of date which meant he had to stay home. He had found it odd that Younghoon hadn’t offered to attend with him but when he asked, Chanhee only said that he didn’t have to so Juyeon didn’t bother to question it again. 

The party had still been fun since he had Kevin and Changmin by his side the whole time. They’d been the last few left awake since they were staying round and they were only slightly tipsy because they didn’t want to drink the cheap vodka that smelt like nail polish. They’d decided as a way to amuse themselves until they started to feel tired, they would go around and draw on peoples faces that were too drunk to fight back. Their third stop was Younghoon and even though he wasn’t drunk because he had a part time job in the morning and he was currently on Eric duty; something created by their group of friends since he was the youngest and had the worst alcohol tolerance. He’d still let Kevin draw a cute heart on his cheek but when they’d glanced through the mirror and noticed that Changmin, who was standing by the open bathroom door, had the exact same mark, the room was definitely a mix of emotions. 

Juyeon’s instant reaction was shock but he soon felt overwhelmingly happy that one of his best friends would be able to experience the beautiful bond of a soulmate like he could, even if it was only platonic. He swallowed down the fear that Changmin might possibly get hurt like he has before too but he quickly ignored that, he’d help his friend through any rough patch since he could understand his pain. His concern rapidly vanished when Younghoon had shoved both Kevin and Juyeon aside, so violently that Juyeon banged his hip on the counter and Kevin almost fell in the bath but luckily managed to catch himself on the wall, and immediately gripped onto Changmin and attempted to kiss him but Changmin luckily had quick reflexes so he’d only managed to just barely touch his chin. The oldest had began rambling about how he’d been waiting so long for his soulmate so he could fall in love with them and maybe if Younghoon wasn’t currently dating their friend, they would’ve felt sorry for him but Juyeon only saw red and quickly ripped him away from Changmin before he began swinging at him. 

It was tragic really that Younghoon had done it only in front of them, Eric was passed out on the toilet seat and too out of it to wake up even to loud noises. Changmin quickly shut the door so no one would be able to stop Juyeon and Kevin began rapidly texting, more than likely the group chat to tell them what had happened so they could wake up to it in the morning. It was unfortunate that the only witnesses were ¾ of the musketeers and even though they would eventually stop, they didn’t wish to be murders, maybe this wouldn’t have happened if someone else was around because even though they may be good friends, it was always the four of them before anyone else and it always would be. 

Chanhee had returned from a depressing weekend of mourning someone he barely knew to a destroyed friend group, a broken and beaten boyfriend and a bruised soulmate. Changmin had immediately told him everything and had apologised a million times while tears streamed down his face but Chanhee had only pulled him in for a hug and told him that he had nothing to apologise for. Younghoon had attempted to use the excuse of it being the “soulmate bonds” fault but he’d said that to someone who had known their soulmate for the past fourteen years and already knew that feeling so he had been slapped once again, which was very painful for his already severely bruised face and their relationship was left on bad terms. 

Their friend group very quickly picked sides although it was mainly the group of friends who had shunned out Younghoon. The only people who stayed friends with him were Eric and Jacob but that was more because they knew each other before college and they felt far too guilty to leave him by himself but they still very openly took Chanhee’s side. 

With this came Chanhee’s first breakup where he missed college for weeks and locked himself in his room. His mother understood what he was going through and let him do so, even bringing him his favourite flavours of Ben & Jerry's ice cream when she went out for their weekly shop. Kevin and Changmin started writing on Juyeon’s hands and arms during classes as a way to send their love to Chanhee and even though they often got a response from him, Juyeon was very sick of being their piece of paper when they had phone so they could just as easily text him so he began to mess about again. 

He tried to make fun of the blonde haired male to add some normality in his life but Sunwoo told him that his words might hurt him more than cheer him up considering his emotional state so he’d eventually stopped but it seemed to be a little too late. 

  
  


. . .

  
  


Over a month after the breakup, Juyeon woke up to a cross on his pinky finger and almost screamed when it wouldn’t come off. He’d texted Chanhee to ask him what the fuck was on his finger but the only reply he’d gotten was a snap video of him sticking his tongue out with which quickly diminished any anger he felt. 

Juyeon’s mother noticed the tattoo as soon as he attempted to enter the kitchen to eat breakfast. An angry asian woman coming at you with a spatula was definitely going to be in Juyeon’s nightmares for the rest of his life as his mother chased him around the kitchen table with the spatula she had been using to cook his ham and cheese breakfast omelet. His mother began screaming at him for permanently marking up his body and being an idiot and while he attempted to explain to her that it was his soulmate that had done it, she didn’t believe him. She knew Chanhee and her image of him was an innocent little religious boy so she just started screaming again that he shouldn’t blame all his mistakes on his poor, innocent little soulmate. His sister had sat at the island they ran around and tried not to laugh due to the risk of her getting slapped too, attempting to stuff her face with her eggs on toast instead to muffle any noise that came out. Juyeon had eaten burnt omelet that morning and was sent to college with money rather than his normal homemade lunch. He’d missed the bus to the train station which meant that he’d be late so he told the group chat, Kevin and Changmin since he assumed Chanhee wouldn’t attend again, to go on without him. When finally arriving at the platform where he’d get his train he’d been pleasantly surprised by his soulmate who was sitting on a bench just a few steps from the entrance. While Chanhee tried to convince him that he’d missed the train too, he held an almost empty can of coke from the vending machine which he would never personally buy due to it being too high in sugar and he’d always complain that fizzy drinks would make his face puffy but Juyeon knew that Kevin brought one every morning and if he couldn’t finish it then whoever shot gunned it would get it instead and Chanhee would drink them since it was only a small amount. Even if Ju had marks on his back where his mother had actually managed to hit him with the spatula, he didn’t bother to bring it up or complain, too busy admiring his best friend's beauty. 

  
  


. . .

  
  


Juyeon and Chanhee had finally begun “dating” the morning after Chanhee’s nineteenth birthday. 

Jacob had thrown him a surprise party at his way too large family home which was in the same town as their college. His father and siblings were in Canada visiting their mum but since his step father wasn’t all too nice to him then he was never forced to go. The night had turned emotional due to it being most of their last years at college and everyone seemed to finally be going their separate ways now with Kevin being accepted into a university in Canada, Changmin was invited to a dance school in France, Chanhee had been accepted into a university a few hours away while Juyeon was going straight into work to help his mother out with the bills. The night had ended in tears for everyone including the four musketeers as they sat in Jacob’s movie room after everyone else had either left or fallen asleep, curled into one another and simply enjoying each other's company. 

“I’m going to miss you guys.” It was Kevin who broke the silence, with a shaky voice that sounded as though he was about to cry. “You guys made me feel like I belonged when I first moved here. I was in a foreign country and even though my parents were used to it already, I wasn’t but you guys made me feel accepted and so happy and I don’t think you realise how much that means to me.” 

Chanhee had playfully rolled his eyes but Juyeon knew he was affected by his words when he hid his face in Kevin’s neck and his body shook slightly from where he was obviously crying. Changmin’s sobs were loud and even if he pretended they weren’t, Juyeon’s were too. The four tried to move as close as they could, huddling together like a pack of penguins. 

“I know we might be going to different countries and uni’s but we will always be the four musketeers and no matter how far I go, you can always count on me because we will always be best friends.” 

They’d eventually cried themselves to exhaustion and slowly fell asleep and Juyeon was about to drift into dreamland too until a soft voice interrupted him. 

“Are you awake?” At first Juyeon huffed from where he laid on Chanhee’s shoulder before he eventually replied. 

“No.” Normally his sarcasm would make Chanhee secretly giggle or slap his arm and call him an idiot but the silence seemed louder this time, “what’s wrong?”

“I like you.” Juyeon didn’t want to get his hopes up, he’d done so for the past few years and he’d only been left disappointed so he acted nonchalantly about those words. 

“Well I’d hope so, we are kinda soulmates.” You could almost hear Chanhee rolling his eyes. 

“No you idiot, I like you romantically.” If Chanhee had noticed Juyeon pinching himself to check if he was dreaming, he didn’t bring it up which he was extremely thankful for as he attempted to play it cool. 

“I like you romantically too.” He couldn’t stop himself from kissing Chanhee’s temple since it was right in front of him, chuckling at the pink hue which lit up Chanhee’s cheeks. “How will this work?” 

“Well we can be exclusive to one another, we won’t call it a relationship but if we still like each other when we get back then we’ll date.” They formed a silent agreement in the darkness of Jacob’s movie room at 4am on April 27th and Juyeon knew he could keep his side of the deal, he’d been doing so since the age of fourteen. 

After about an hour of silence and the only noise being the soft running water of the fountain in the back garden, the same voice spoke again but it was much much quieter this time. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” Juyeon asked. 

“For hurting you. For making you suffer all these years with no one by your side, I should have been there for you.” Chanhee replied and that was all Juyeon needed. 

  
  


. . .

  
  


They left each other in tears at the age of nineteen but they eventually returned to each other’s arms at the age of twenty-two, ready to continue their shared timeline together.


End file.
